YGO Trading Spaces
by Kupo Corp. Productions
Summary: OMG A TRADING SPACES ! ^^ PLZ R & R! THe first one is going to be at least two chapters long but there is sum stuff I need your oppinion on so what style and who is this mystery char?
1. Default Chapter

Kupo: HI YALL! And welcome to YGO trading spaces! ^^ I'm your host! Kupo!  
  
Annoying voice: And The disigners for today will be,  
  
Kupo: Pegasus J. Crawford, But you can Call Him Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: *Waves* / /^_\ \ \ *Fan girls faint*  
  
Kupo: And last but not least, Shaddi!  
  
Shaddi: *Smiles and waves and ends it with a smirk*  
  
Kupo: Our vict- ERM I mean, 'Friends' today will be, First, the Brother duo, 'Mokuba And Seto!'  
  
Seto: *Snarling about Mokuba and his puppydog eye trick that always works*  
  
Kupo: and our second set of contestants are, Marik and his Yami Malik!  
  
Malik: B u u u u u r r r r n! *Manical laughter here*  
  
Marik: *Schooches away slowly and whispers to Kupo*  
  
Kupo: *listens to Marik's whispering* due to safety reasons and the Kaiba's house we will need a new comradé for Marik who will it be?  
  
Mystery voice: I'LL TAKE HIS YAMI'S PLACE! ^^  
  
Kupo: WE HAVE OUR REPLACEMENT!  
  
We begin tommorow, Send in your sugestions for themes and who this mystery person is, and I guarunty that you'll like it! ^^ 


	2. Seto playing strip poker and Bluesy On t...

(A/N: The Yami is the one not doing the trading spaces, Just thought I would clear that up, BAI!)  
  
Mystery Person: MY NAME IS YUGI! ^^  
  
Kupo and other Fans: Awe,  
  
Marik: o_o ; Any way can we start now?  
  
*Cheesy music*  
  
Seto: They will be doing this room, (Shows a picture of a horible conditioned room, 0_o) Its stayed the same ever sice my step father died, we're hoping for something a little more grown up and sufisticated,  
  
Mokuba: How come they're showing pictures of your room Seto?  
  
Seto: O_O;;;;;;;  
  
Mokuba: Hey isn't that Bluesy? On the top shelf? *Points to a little Blue eyez plushy*  
  
Seto: O_O NO BLUESY! HE HATES HIGHTS! *Whines*  
  
Mokuba: Riiiiiiiight,  
  
*~SWITCH!~*  
  
Marik: You'll be doing my old soul room as I like to call it, (Shows Dark dank stone room,) It has stayed the same ever since my dad was sent to the shadow realm, oh and uh, just ignore those big red spots! HEHEHEH ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Yugi: What a dump,  
  
Marik: *Ticked a little* HEY ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND LOVE THAT ROOM! SO DON'T GO DISSING IT!  
  
Yugi: You have a girl friend? *Holding back giggles*  
  
Marik: *Blushing* NO I DON'T  
  
Yugi: Then why are you blushing, *Giggles escaping*  
  
Marik: *Blushes more* I AM NOT BLUSHING!  
  
Yugi: ~_~  
  
Kupo: YOU know the drill, Two days Thousand dollars, and our carpenter erm, WHATS YOUR NAME AGAIN!?  
  
Bakura: BAKURA RA D****T  
  
Kupo: *Raises non egsistant eye brow* Ok Are you Ready!?  
  
Marik Yugi and Mokuba: READY!  
  
Seto: *Groan* Ready,  
  
Kupo: OK THEN LETS TRADE SPACES! *trades Keys*  
  
(We start off with Yugi and Marik's beginning)  
  
Yugi and Marik: *Run like girls to The Kaiba's mansion*  
  
Pegasus: *Has Bluesy tied up and dangling over sum random piece of fire, heheheh!* *notices Yugi and Marik staring* Ok Yugi boy, Marik, Here is my Idea, A blue eyes theme (I KNOW ITS CHEESY BUT WHAT ELSE COULD I DO? TOON WORLD THEME?)  
  
Yugi: Thought so,  
  
Marik: And the Center piece?  
  
Pegasus: A blue eyes Mobile light, Not childish, but more mature and even has his theme song playing in it, *Pulls out a cute little Blue eyes mobile that plays Seto's theme song*  
  
Both: AWE!  
  
Pegasus: Well we best get started, each of you grab something and take it out of the room,  
  
*Fast foreward scene with that o so cheesy music and we even see Pegasus torturing Bluesy while Marik and Yugi are taking stuff outa the room*  
  
*~Switch over to The Kaiba's and Marik's room~*  
  
Shaddi: *Looking at the walls and then at something in his hand*  
  
Seto: why me?  
  
Shaddi: Because you're a bad person and you don't deserve what they're giving you? * Said all that without looking at Seto,*  
  
Mokuba: o_o this guy is erm, Psychic, or Was it Belimic?  
  
Seto: O_o  
  
Shaddi: o_o Psychic!!!  
  
Mokuba: Then whats Belimic?  
  
Seto: Your too young,  
  
Mokuba: I'M TEN!  
  
Seto: Still to young,  
  
Shaddi: Anyway, We all heard Marik before in that little prieview, right?  
  
Mokuba: yep, he has a GURLFRIEND! ^^ HEHEHHEHEHEEHE!  
  
Seto: Those were live o0;;;;;;;  
  
Mokuba: SUM ONES BEEN BUSY SINCE BATTLE CITY! HEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Seto: *Worried about Bluesy* ;; *Pouts and his fan girls faint*  
  
Mokuba: Whats the theme?  
  
Shaddi: God Card theme!  
  
Seto: O_O NO! OBILISK MYNE! *Hugs an Obilisk Plushie*  
  
Mokuba: Was it just me, or did he just sound like a fan girl?  
  
Seto: O_O MYYYYYYYNE!  
  
Shaddi: Well it sure as heck wasn't just you, Ok moving on, The center piece is going to be a small water piece, Waterfall from a jar thing (A/N: I almost said Thong there Oo;;;;) and it will fall into a Pond kind of thing,  
  
Mokuba: THAT SOUNDS SO COOL!  
  
Seto: Yeah, right, *Still thinkin bout Bluesy*  
  
Shaddi: Well since there is nothing to get rid of except some cards, I suggest that we do something worth while, like Poker or something, and for the sake of all his fan girls, Seth-erm I meen Seto will have to play with the Strip Poker rules,  
  
Seto: o_o why me?  
  
Kupo: *Poof* Its not his fault that he looks so good! But since so many of his fan girls will be watching, I'll let this slide, but you have to make him stop at his speedo's!  
  
Seto: HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?  
  
Kupo: I didn't, you just told me! XP!  
  
Seto: Cuuuuuurrrseeeeessss!  
  
Mokuba and Shaddi: O_O;;;;;  
  
*Fast foreward, and at the end Mokuba has all of Seto's clothes and sum of Shaddi's too*  
  
Mokuba: I WIN! ^^  
  
Shaddi to Seto: Man is it cold in here or just me?  
  
Seto: It's cold, *Atempting to coverself But fails cause so many fan girls want to see this XD*  
  
Fan Girl: OMG! SETO DOSEN'T HAVE ANY PANTS ON! XD  
  
Fan Girl2: OMFG!  
  
Fan Girl horde: *Faint*  
  
That's the end of that, well I want at least five reviews before I continue cause I need to work on Bishie Hunters! TOODLES! 


	3. Bai Bai BLuezy! and Seto gets his Pants ...

Pegasus: / /^_\ \ \ Now that everything is out of the way we can begin painting, *Opens a can of paint*  
  
Marik: Hm I think Kaiba would like it but I am not a very good judge of color, *It is a grey blue like the lighter parts of the blue eyez*  
  
Yugi: I'll have to go with Marik on this one, Uh Oh,  
  
Pegasus and Marik: What?  
  
Yugi: Yami wants a word with Marik, o_o  
  
Marik: (thinking) Shyyaaaaaat!  
  
Yugi: EEEEK!  
  
Yami: Ok that's it, I HATE YOU! I'm done now, ^^  
  
Everyone: oO  
  
Yami: *skips away like a prissy school girl* ^_^  
  
Marik: Oo I guess he's better than My Yami,  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
*~SWITCH!~*  
  
Seto: **Cencored** MOKUBA GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK!  
  
Mokuba: I won em I keep em, Oh Look your Deck is in here! ^^  
  
Seto: O_O!  
  
Mokuba: I wonder how much this would get me on Ebay? *Evil little brother grin here*  
  
Shaddi: Riiiiiight, Mokuba give him his cloths back,  
  
Mokuba: FINE! *Tosses nearly Naked Seto his Pants back,*  
  
Seto: MY PANTS! ^^  
  
Rabid Fan Girl horde: GET EM! *Dust cloud, and one of tha fan girls run away with his pants*  
  
Fan girl with his pants: HEHEHEHEHHEHEEE! BAI BAI! *Runs away*  
  
Seto: T_T  
  
(A/N: Joey-Ette I feel your pain, U_U)  
  
Kupo: Hey hows it going gu- *See's Seto* GAWD MY VIRGEN EYES !!!! OH MY EYES THEY ARE MELTING! RA SAVE MY VIRGEN SOUL! *Runs out of the room screaming and ranting about how unclean her mind is now*  
  
Mokuba: What is with her?  
  
Sakuya: I dun know, *GUEST APEARANCE! ^^* SHADDI?  
  
Shaddi: (thought) this can't be good,  
  
Sakuya: Can I have your Autograph PLZ!  
  
Mokuba: RABID FAN GIRL!  
  
Sakuya: That's not true! I'm Not rabid anyway, PLZ SIGN IT! *Puppydog eyes*  
  
Mokuba: Hey I INVENTED THAT!  
  
Sakuya: *starting to foam at the mouth*  
  
Shaddi: *Signs it and backs away slowly*  
  
Sakuya: TANKIES! ^^ *Poof gone*  
  
Kupo: *Comes back in with her eyes covered,* Ok Seth- Erm I mean Seto, I managed to get your pants back, *Throws them but misses horibly and they land on Shaddi*  
  
Shaddi: O_O  
  
Kupo: GAWD MY VIRGEN EYES! *Rants on how much that is gona mess up her child hood and walks away* I'M SUPPOSED TO SEE YAMI BAKURA, RYOU, OR MARIK LIKE THAT! EWWWWWW!  
  
Because: (My co host) Hey you guys? *Doesn't notice Seto half Naked* You better get started, the other team is already finishing their 'homework' Seto you'll like- *notices Seto* *Drools*  
  
Mokuba: Alright not every person has to see my Brother in his Undies so Scat you Baka Fan Girl!  
  
Because: *Pouts* T_T *Pushed out of the room*  
  
*~Bakura~*  
  
(A/n: Bakura is the Yami)  
  
Bakura: *Listening to 'Hot In here'* Its getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes, *Oblivious to the fact that I'm starign at him*  
  
Kupo: =3- - - - *Drooling*  
  
Bakura: *Notices me,* o_o how long were you there,  
  
Kupo: =3- - - -  
  
Bakura: oO;;;;  
  
Kupo: Oh wha? Um, Nothing I saw nothing,  
  
Bakura: you were drooling at me,  
  
Kupo: Was not, *Wipes drool from side of face*  
  
Bakura: was too, and you were probably trying to take pictures,  
  
Kupo: *hides Camara* Yeah and I got sum too,  
  
Bakura: This moment never happened,  
  
Kupo: Agreed, *Walks away,*  
  
~SWITCH~  
  
Pegasus: Now that we're all painted HOMEWORK!  
  
Yugi: AH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO! SCHOOL IS OUT YOU MAD MAN! AAH! *pulls a psycho*  
  
Pegasus: They are projects for the show, / /O_\ \ \  
  
Yugi: OK! ^^  
  
Marik: *Scooching away slowly now,*  
  
Pegasus: I want the Mobile up by morning and that blue eye's plushie put through a blender, *Snarls sumthing about Seto*  
  
Marik: I can handle the mobile, Give Yugi sum sugar and I think he'll but the Plushie through a blender burn it and sprinkle the ashes on Kaiba's bed, *nods*  
  
Pegasus: *Pulls out a PIXIE STYK! And throws it to Yugi (Uh oh)*  
  
Yugi: *Suger High and Grabs the plushie, and chain saws could be heard after He leaves the room*  
  
Marik and Pegasus: Oo;;;  
  
Marik: I am not gona even ask where he got the chain saw,  
  
Bakura's Voice: GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT CARRIES THE PHARAOH'S PUZZLE!  
  
*Crash Bang Boom*  
  
Bakura's Voice: AHHHHHHHH! *you hear him run away*  
  
Yugi: HEHEHEHHEHEEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
That's all for today Bai! 


	4. Eter Box Persona And teh Ette's!

Shaddi: The time is 12 pm. And we have done nothing, all because of Kupo lettting the Rabid fan girls steal   
  
Seto's clothes,  
  
Seto: *Pouts*  
  
Mokuba: -_- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz *Sleepin*  
  
Shaddi: And because of this You and me are gona have to finish the Water piece tommorow and do the   
  
actual room tonight,  
  
Seto: *pouts sum more* Fine,   
  
Shaddi: *Snaps fingers and all this cloth (Red and Gold) Start hanging themselvs on the cieling hooks that   
  
Shaddi had screwed in before,*  
  
Seto: O.O  
  
Shaddi: I told you I was psychic! XP   
  
~*SWITCH TO BAKURA AND PEGASUS*~  
  
Pegasus: I need a wooden bed frame done, like this, (Shows him design)  
  
Bakura: Uh, this isn't a very good looking bed frame, *Scratches the back of his head anime style*  
  
Pegasus: Of course it is, what would make you think-   
  
Bakura: *Shows him the paper again and it is a sketch of him Brutaly maiming Seto and sum guy wearing a   
  
shirt that says 'I am Cancer'* Baka, ~_~   
  
Pegasus: //^-\\\;  
  
Bakura: ~_~;  
  
~*MARIK AND YUGI*~  
  
Marik: Keep away from me,  
  
Yugi: OH LOOKIE AT DIS! *Holds up badly drawn Self portrait* WHO DIS! HEHEHEHEHEHE!   
  
*Bounces off the walls*  
  
Marik: Gawd I'm glad that Pixie styk wasn't full!   
  
Yugi: *running around in circles on the floor* RUUBERRRR DUUUCKY!   
  
Yami: *Comes out of his soul room* He bounces too much *Rubbing his head* You have Advil?  
  
Marik: Yeah, *hands Yami Advil and takes one himself* -_-  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Yugi: BAAAANAAAAANAAAA OIIIIIL!!! DARK MAGIC ATTACK! HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE!   
  
Yami and Marik: *Scared for their lives and sanity* O_O  
  
Yugi: I ONCE NEW A GREEN SHEEP THAT COOKED TOASTERS IN HIS CHEEEEESEEEEEEEE!   
  
*Collapses from lack of sugar* @_@  
  
Marik: *Whipes forehead* Glad that's over,  
  
Yami: *Also Relieved*  
  
~*OUTSIDE*~  
  
Kupo: Ok you Rabid fan girls, Scram!  
  
Rabid fan girl 1: NO WE WANT SETO KUN WITH NO PANTS ON!   
  
Rabid fan girl horde: YEAH YOU KUSO BAKA!  
  
Kupo: *Twitch* I'll pretend you didn't just call me that!  
  
Rabid fan girls(All): KUUUUUUUSOOOOO BAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kupo: THAT'S IT! BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: WHAT!?  
  
Kupo: I need your Unmentionable!  
  
Bakura: Which one? *Sadistic Grin ((Enter Bakura fan girl faint here))*  
  
Kupo: W.O.M.D.!  
  
Bakura: *Evil grin as he Pulls out a 'WEPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION!' Aka W.O.M.D*  
  
Kupo: Thanks, *Takes the W.O.M.D*  
  
Rabid Fan Girl horde: Awe F****!  
  
Kupo: Bai Bai! *Launches*  
  
Ground to Air Missles from USA: *Crash into Bakura Sama's W.O.M.D*  
  
Gorege .W. Bush: Take dat you Darned Tarrorist  
  
Kupo: Bakura? FT Plz. . . .  
  
Bakura: Can I do it!? *Innocent yet Deadly grin*  
  
Kupo: FINE! JUST ROAST HIM!  
  
Bakura: *Takes out Flame Thrower* Bai bai you lousy Texan!  
  
Gorege.W. Bush: Awe Pretzlis,  
  
((Get it? He choked on a Pretzil???? Awe foreget it, -_-))  
  
Bakura: *Torches Bush*  
  
Me and other People that think Bush was an Idiot: YAAAAAAY! ^^  
  
Bush: Not dead you foolish Canadian,  
  
((Personal Note: YES I AM CANADIAN! PH333333334 M3!))  
  
Kupo: *Fire in eyes* Here have a Pretzil, *Shoves one down His throat,*  
  
Bush: *Chokes and Dies* X.x  
  
Me and other people that Thought Bush was an Idiot: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ^^  
  
Bakura: ^^ FIRE IS FUN!  
  
Kupo: Bakura, we still have fan girls to murder!  
  
Box Persona: HIYA KUPO! ^^ I BROUGHT THE ETTE'S!  
  
Seto-ette: Please say my brother has clothing, T_T  
  
Kupo: *Points at Fully clothed Seto*  
  
Joey-Ette: My gawd, *looks at Yami Bakura Going on a Killing spree*  
  
Bakura: RUN YOU FOO-ELS! (I say that a lot -.-;) *Slices Dieces, making Fan Girl Blood pools*  
  
Kupo: I like him! ^^  
  
Box Persona: o^-^o ((AWE THAT FACE IS SOOO Q!)) I didn't bring Yami Yugi-ette  
  
Kupo: she in one of those moods?  
  
Box Persona: oh Yeah, *nods*  
  
Kupo: Guess what?  
  
Box Persona: What?  
  
Kupo: I got Yami Bakura on Tape Singing 'Hot in here' o^.^o  
  
Box Persona: Shweeeet!  
  
Joey-Ette: *Interested*  
  
Box Persona: Black mail?  
  
Kupo: DUH! I'm gona use it to get Pegy Chan's eye back!  
  
Pegasus: //^.\\\ Pay Up I told you I had fans!  
  
Shaddi: -.-;;; *Hands over fifty Dollars*  
  
Pegasus: *Walks back to Seto's Mansion*   
  
Seto-Ette: That was odd,  
  
Tristan-Ette: I agree,  
  
Shaddi: Not as odd as this, *points finger at sum random fan girl running from Bakura*  
  
Random Fan Girl: I'M A ELK SHOOOOOT ME! *Gets shot* UAGH! X_x  
  
Bakura: HAHAHAHAHHAHAH! *Puts away pistol and takes out Granade*  
  
Tristan-Ette: Point made, -_-;;;   
  
BP My good friend was the speacial guest today and will be joining me for the next chapter, Oh and Yugi-  
  
ette?  
  
Yugi-ette: yah?  
  
You'll have to be in charge of Keeping sugar out of Yugi's sugar high grasp!  
  
Yugi-ette: SUGAR WHERE! . .  
  
Never mind, Sen-Ra could watch that,  
  
Sen-Ra:BURN PHARAOH BURN! HAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA! *Torches Yami Yugi Plushie*  
  
Never mind Oo;;;; Now I know why Yami Bakura Likes you,  
  
Anyway BAI FOR NOW! 


	5. The Rooms are done Like dinner!

Mokuba: *yawn* Morning!  
  
Seto: *Asleep*  
  
Shaddi: *Snoring whil drooling out the side of his mouth* No, My corn pops! -_- ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Mokuba: Oo;;;;;  
  
Kupo: Hey Mokuba,  
  
Mokuba: *Looks to side* Why are my Brother and Shaddi sleeping ontop of each other?  
  
Kupo: Cause they had to fight off evil rabid fan girls all night and finish the room,  
  
Mokuba: Oh, SWEEET LESS WORK FOR ME! *Victory pose*  
  
Box Persona: AWE! o^^o   
  
Seto-ette: *See's Seto sleeping ontop of Shaddi* oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Joey-ette: *Holding back laughs. . . . . . Bearly*  
  
Mokuba: Who are these girls?  
  
Box Persona And Kupo In Unison: THE ETTES! ^^  
  
Mokuba: Don't I have one?  
  
Yugi-ette: *Twitch twitch* o_- SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAR!  
  
Box Persona: Oh Crap,  
  
Kupo: What?  
  
Box Persona: Yugi-ette Got into the Sugar stash,  
  
Ette's and Mokuba: SUGAR WHERE! !  
  
Box Persona: oO;  
  
Kupo: Just a second, I know how to take care of these foo-els! *Whistles*   
  
Because: Yeah?  
  
Box Persona: WOAH! You just snuck up on me there,   
  
Because: Never underestimate my Sneakyness,  
  
Box Persona and Kupo: *Roll eyes*  
  
Kupo: Get the Vidieo player thing!  
  
Because: *Rolls out a TV VCR thing all schools have*  
  
Kupo: *Pulls out 'THE TAPE!' (Dun dun dun!)* Ok Ette's Prepare to watch, 'Hotties Caught on tape,' *Puts THE TAPE (Dun dun dun) in the VCR and we watch*  
  
TV: *Shows Bakura (yami Mind you) Singing 'Hot in here'*  
  
Kupo Sum of the Ette's and Box Persona: *Drool* =L. . . . . . . .  
  
Bakura: *Walks in with a Project Shaddi had Asked for, and see's the Girls drooling so much it is flooding the place* oO;;;  
  
Shaddi: No mommy, I wanna ride the pink poney! *Still sleeping* *Sennen Key in his hand*  
  
Bakura: *Notices this and Swipes it* heheheheheheh, *Sees what the Girls are drooling at,*   
  
Girls: *Still Drooling* =L. . . . . . .  
  
Bakura: WHAT THE F***!?!?!?!  
  
Shaddi: *wakes up,* AHHHHHH THE PURPLE TURANTULAS ARE GONA KILL US ALL! O_O  
  
Everyone but Seto who is just waking up: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Seto: *notices THE TAPE (Dun Dun Dun!)* WTF  
  
Kupo: *Presses Stop, and whipes drool from Face*  
  
Box Persona: AWWWWWWW HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO TAKE OFF HIS- *Notices stares* ^.^;;;;;;;  
  
Seto: I thought My fan girls were Weird, . . .  
  
Fan Girls: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? HE'S MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU ARE YOU LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING BAKA!  
  
Kupo: *Activates Dark hole* No more of that!  
  
Fan girls: *DIssapear*  
  
Bakura: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *Still to shocked to speak*  
  
Box Persona: Uh is this a good thing,? *Points to Bakura not Saying anything*  
  
Bakura: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kupo: Awe Hell, Run Run RUN! *Grabs THE TAPE (Dun Dun Dun) and Runs like hell*  
  
Girls: *Do so*  
  
Seto: -_-;; Get off me Shaddi. . . .  
  
Shaddi: Heheheheh ^^; *Gets off* oo; huh? Where's My Sennen Key?  
  
Bakura: *At mention of this Runs like hell still wearing this expression* OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
~*SWITCH To Kupo and Box Persona*~  
  
Box Persona: Is he gona kill us?  
  
Kupo: More than likely,  
  
Box Persona: But, We can't can we? I mean you're the Author Right?  
  
Kupo: Yes and no,  
  
Box Persona: What do you mean?  
  
Kupo: I try to let the characters be themselves, you know their free spirits,  
  
Box Persona: We are soooooooooooooooo Dead, oo;  
  
Kupo: Nah I won't let him, Unless he takes off his shirrt, *Giggles Manicaly*  
  
Box Persona: Oo Riiiiiiiiiiiighhhht  
  
Bakura: I heard that!  
  
Box Persona: Crap but At least I'll die with Bakura with no shirt on image in my head!   
  
Bakura: I'm not going to kill you!  
  
Kupo: U___________U AWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Bakura: I'm gona TORCHER YOU!  
  
Kupo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ^^  
  
Box Persona: You reaaaaaaaaly have this thing about Master and slave don't you?  
  
Kupo: ^________________________________________________^  
  
Mysterious Voice: Don'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!  
  
Bakura: *Doesn't Pay attention to stupid 'Mystirious Voice's And Pulls a Granade out of his pocket*  
  
Mystirious Voice: THAT DOES IT!   
  
Bakura: *Gets Jumped on by sum mystirious fugure and the Granade falls into a pack of unsuspectiong Rabid Seto Fan Girls*  
  
Mystirious Figure: NO ONE HURTS MY GIRLFRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH ALL THEIR LIMBS! *Rips off strand of Bakura's Hair*  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Faints* X_x  
  
Box Persona: Is that?  
  
Kupo: *Nods* I like to see My BF Kick All the People who ant to hurt me's Asses! ^_______^  
  
Box Persona: That's why you were smiling?  
  
Kupo: *Sighs Dreamily* Hiya Marik!  
  
Malik: *Smirks*  
  
Box Persona: Marik, how could I have known, *Sarcasticly*  
  
Marik: I gotta get back to The Kaiba;'s Yugi has gone sugar high again, and Pegasus? Well, Lets say Kaiba is gonna be missing a little Blue eyes Plushie named bluezy. . . o o;  
  
Kupo: K, Better hurry then, *Bai Hug*  
  
Marik: Bai, *Walks off to The Kaiba's Mansion*  
  
Kupo: Ain't he just a Sweet heart?  
  
Box Persona: Riiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhht,  
  
Kupo: OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mushrooms that are Grey and Glow GREEN! ^^ *Eats one of THE MUSHROOMS! (Dun dun dun) ((Remember this? XD)) *  
  
Kupo: NOTHING HAPPENED!!!  
  
Box Persona, Uh yeah, well I wanna see the Kaiba's place before, Bakura wakes up and kills me,   
  
Kupo: Good Idea! *Leads the way!*  
  
~*Kaiba Manison*~  
  
Yami: Oo I am not going back in there!  
  
Yugi: *Stops bouncing around on the walls cause the sugar is gone* U______U AWWWWWWW!  
  
Yami: FINALY *Goes back into soul room,* ^^  
  
Marik: Ok That Sixth Sense always comes in handy, ^_______^  
  
Yugi: WE'RE DONE! ^_____________________________^  
  
Marik: ^_________________________^  
  
Kupo: And this is the Room that The kaiba's are getting redone, It's Seto's Room,  
  
Box Persona: OoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo AhhhhhhhhhhhHHHhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kupo: Yeah the Mobile is Q isn't it! ^^  
  
~*SWITCH TO SETO AND SHADDI!*~  
  
Shaddi: *Finishes the Room While Seto is throwing Granades at evil Rabid Fan Girls*  
  
Seto: GET AWAY FROM ME! O.O  
  
Fan Girls: *GO BOOOOOM!*  
  
Shaddi: Where Done!   
  
~* Sum Random sene of Kupo in the street*~  
  
Kupo: TIMES UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
Car: *Attempts to Run over Kupo and the Driver is Bakura*  
  
Marik: *Swings in again and Rips more of Bakura's Hair out*  
  
That's all for this chapter, I need sum random events for the next chapter and Who will be the Next Contestants and Designers, But I already have a Carpenter in mind, so BAI FOR NOW!  
  
I would Like to thank Box Persona For all the nice reviews, and Joey-Ette for Laughing at Seto for me,  
  
I Would like to thank Sakuya for Bveing such a good sport and Likeing (UNDERSTATEMENT!) Pegy Chan And Shaddi Sama, ^^ U GO GIRL!  
  
I would like to thank invadermya and her yami's For also being so nice about Shaddi being in the Fiction! WEEEEHEEEEEEEE! YOU'LL BE OUR NEXT GUEST!  
  
Thanks to ACME-Rian For the Theme Sugestions in my very first Chapter  
  
~*~Yami**Keishi~*~ for Giving the Only Idea on who the Mystery Person from the first chapter would be, But I do think Yugi Turned out nice don't you?  
  
Cassie Most of all, Her Humourus Reviews Allowed me to think like a hyper three year old on sugar, BTW I am not against lemon Fictions, I don't have anything against them, but when they are Yaoi? EWWWWWWWWWW!   
  
THANK YOU! =3   
  
Pegasus: //^_*\\ DIE YOU INFERNAL PLUSHIE FROM HELL! *Burns Bluezy!* HAAAAAAAAHAHHAAHHA! XD! 


	6. OMG! END OF FIRST SAGA!

I FEEL SOOOO LUVED! ^^  
  
Marik: *Starts praying that Seto didn't take His God Cards*  
  
Yami marik: *Wonderin if he could get a date with Yami Yugi Ette* (off Topic I know)  
  
Kupo: I sry it took so loooooooong for an update I was at my cabin, ((NOT OF MY OWN WILL! ))  
  
Invadermya: WEEEHEEEEEE! I'M IN A STORY! YAY!  
  
Kupo: ^^  
  
Marik: oo;  
  
~They Get to see their brand new rooms! YAY!~  
  
*The Kaiba's get their room first*  
  
Seto: (Thought) So many evil fan girls! AUGH I AM NEVER LEAVING MY HOME AGAIN! GAWD!  
  
Mokuba: (Thought too!) Omg omg omg omg OMG!  
  
Kupo: *leads them into the room with their eyes closed* ^_^  
  
Mokuba: Can we Look NOW!?  
  
Seto: *Crosses fingers*  
  
Kupo: Alrighty! OPEN YOUR EYES!  
  
Both: *open eyes*  
  
Mokuba: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!  
  
Seto: (thought) Shweeeeet! (Speaking) HOLY CRAP!  
  
Kupo: *hits the Mobile switch*  
  
Mobile: (Playing that Technoish Theme song of Seto's)  
  
Seto: O M G!  
  
Kupo: you like it?  
  
Seto: *Glomping the little mobile!* ^___________________________^  
  
Mokuba: I think that means a yes! ^.~  
  
Invadermya: Kupo! Am I late!?  
  
Mokuba: *Notices Invadermya and drools*  
  
Kupo: NOPE YOUR JUST IN TIME! ^_^  
  
Mokuba: *Drooling*  
  
Invadermya: Erm. . . . Is something wrong with Mokuba?  
  
Kupo: ? *looks at Mokuba and seee's him drooling*  
  
Invadermya: Yeah I think he's gona ruin the carpet. . . .  
  
Mokuba: *Drooooooooling*  
  
Kupo: oO; Nah he just likes you. . . . *Snaps fingers in front of Mokuba's face*  
  
Mokuba: *Snaps out of drool trance* oo;  
  
Kupo: Um Ok time to See Mariks Room!  
  
Invadermya: And Shaddi?! ^^  
  
Kupo: Erm. . . . I'll give you his speed dail ok?  
  
Invadermya: U_U Ok,  
  
Kupo: TO MARIK'S ROOM! ^_______^  
  
~Marik's Room~  
  
Marik: (thought) Ra if they even touched the cards. . . . I'm so gona **CENCORED!** UNTILL THEY DIE!  
  
Yugi: (thought) My gawd is it cold down here, Hmm, Is that sugar I smell? XD  
  
Yami: //Oh Gawd,//  
  
Kupo: Marik Ok You guys OPEN YOUR EYES! ^____^  
  
Both: *Open eyes*  
  
Marik: XD OMFR! (Oh My F***ING RA!)  
  
Yugi: (thought) Ooh no sugar, U_U  
  
Yami: //THANK YOU!//  
  
Kupo: *hits the fountain switch*  
  
Marik: wow, OMR  
  
Yugi: SUUUUUUUGAAAAARRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Crys*  
  
Kupo: You like it Marik? ^_^  
  
Martik: *nods* Holy Crap! THEY DIDN'T TOUCH MY GOD CARDS! YAY!  
  
Kupo: And that's the end of that cause Seto Made a threat that if we brought him outside of his house he'd murder us, so, That's all From Me Kupo and our Newer carpenter will come in next time, See ya tomorrow on Trading spaces! YGO STYLE! ^^  
  
PLZ REVIEW! I WANT YOU ALL TO TRY AND GUESS WHO THE CARPENTER IS! ^^ OUT of These Three!  
  
Weevil UnderWood  
  
Rashid/ Odion (What I call him)  
  
Rex Raptor, (heheheheh The short ones would be funny!)  
  
BAI TILL NEXT CHAPTER! 


	7. Saga TWO! The victe erm I mean Contestan...

Kupo: Oiy, whats your name again?  
  
???: (not giving out his name just yet)  
  
Kupo: Ok then your our carpenter, you HAVE had wood's classes,  
  
???: Yep,  
  
Kupo: Not the Forest kind?  
  
???: Duh. . . .  
  
Kupo: FYNE (Thought) Gawds I can't believe that I'm Letting him do this, But, He's so short its CUTE! ^___________^  
  
???: ?  
  
Kupo: ^___________^  
  
???: don't we need to get started?  
  
Kupo: Oh yeah!  
  
???: -.-;  
  
TGO TRADING SPACES! THE RIDDLE SAGA  
  
(At the end of every chapter I will give a Riddle, The first one to solve will be the guest in the next chapter,) ((THIS ONE SHOULD BE LONGER! ^.^;))  
  
Kupo: OMG! I'M BACK! *Huggles ??? and Yami Marik Plushie* XP!  
  
Marik: Gawds, evil fan girls are everywhere,  
  
Kupo: U_U they still there?  
  
Marik: Yup, looking for sumthing called 'THE TAPE' (Dun dun dun)  
  
Kupo: *Walks over to rabid fan girl horde* IT'S NOT DONE YET!  
  
Fan girl horde: Y_Y AWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Kupo: AWAY YE LADIES!  
  
Fan Girl Horde: *Leave*  
  
Box Persona: A hoy hoy?  
  
Kupo: BP! YAAAAAAY!  
  
Box Persona: Plz, don't call me that. . . . -_o (That's my attempt at a twitch face ^^;;)  
  
Kupo: ooook, BOX PERSONA YAAY!  
  
Box Persona: ^_^  
  
Bakura: *hiding in the shadows* Grrrrr,  
  
Kupo: *ears twitch* Did you hear that?  
  
Box Persona: Hear what?  
  
Kupo: it sounded like sumone saying 'Gr'  
  
Box Persona: *fish eye* Since when could you hear so well?  
  
Kupo: since its my story! ^-~  
  
Box Persona: OH YEAH! ^_^  
  
Kupo: You want sum supa powa?  
  
Box Persona: *Thinks*  
  
Kupo: (Thought) man this is scary, I'm thinking! O_O GAWDS THE WORLD IS GONA END!  
  
Box Persona: I want, Telepathy! ^_^  
  
Kupo: DONE! ^_^  
  
Bakura: *Tackles Kupo* I'M SO GONA FREAKIN SMITE YOU!  
  
Kupo: oO *Roll into sum random hay stack,*  
  
Box Persona: oO I didn't see that coming,  
  
Kupo: If you wanted a roll in the hay you should have said sumthing, then I could have told Marik and him or his Yami would kick your lousy arse! ^_^  
  
Bakura: O_O *Hay pokes him in the eye* _O OW!  
  
Kupo: (Thought) Crap, I'm gona be murdered by a half blind guy  
  
Box Persona: Nope, cause sum short kid is coming to the rescue?  
  
???: BONZAI! *Lands on Yami Bakura and starts beating the crap outa him,*  
  
Kupo: Oo  
  
Box Persona: Him? Oo  
  
Bakura: *Rips a little strand of hair out from ???*  
  
???: Noo! *Runs away crying*  
  
Bakura: now back to murdering the hostess!  
  
Kupo: *gone*  
  
Yami Marik: -_o (that's a twitch face, remember that!)  
  
Bakura: (Thought) Shyyaaaat! (Speaking) Uh, Heheheheheheheh,  
  
Yami Marik: Get off me, -_o  
  
Bakura: *Gets up and runs away* EEEEEEEK!  
  
Yami Marik: ^_^ U OK Kupo?  
  
Kupo: *head pops out of the next hay stack,* YEP! ^_^ TANKIES!  
  
Yami Marik: No prob, *Walks away brushing Hay out of his rare hunter robe*  
  
Box Persoan: He's got the hotts for you too?  
  
Kupo: Kinda, But he has this thing for Yami Yugi ette lately, But when I go into my Yami, Spite, No Compitition,  
  
Box Persona: Ah,  
  
Kupo: I'm making the first chapter on it now! ^_^ I'll give you a preview at the end!  
  
Box Persona: YAY! ^____^  
  
Kupo: I hope you're the first one to review it,  
  
Yami Yugi Ette: *Raises eye brow* Where is Yami marik?  
  
Kupo: *Schooches back aways then points in the opposite direction,*  
  
Yami Yugi Ette: Good, *Walks away in that direction,*  
  
Box Persona: Oo; what is over there,  
  
Kupo: Have a nice trip, see you next 'Fall'  
  
Box Persoan: Come again?  
  
Kupo: a veeeeeeerrryyy big drop,  
  
Box Persona: ah,  
  
The Ette's and Yami: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Box persona:That was random,  
  
Kupo: No this is random, *Turns into pudding that floats and talks* BILLA BILLLA *Changes back*  
  
Box Persona: Point taken,  
  
Contestants: *Arrive*  
  
Kupo: THEYRE HEEEEEEERRRREEEEEE!  
  
KuPo: KAAAADAAAB! ^0^  
  
Marik: Oh goodie, (Sarcastic)  
  
Here is the Prieview of my next story that will come out, It's called, "The one no one wanted to find"  
  
~(Inside the Temple of Orsis before Excavator's had broken through)~  
  
"So many questions, so much time to think about it, heh, after 5000 years you'd think I'd have found the meaning of life or something" A dark voice whispered in the darkness. "The Child Of Orsis should get some better treatment if you ask me," It hissed  
  
(A/N: Orsis is the God of the Dead in Egyptian Culture ^.^ I SO SMART!)  
  
Muffled voices came from above, sounded like the tongues of a British man and a framiliar voice from the past.  
  
"The Pharaoh's Grandfather. . . . ." It whispered, "Time may be on my side yet," It ended it's foul statement with that oh so Manical Laughter. . . . .  
  
Kupo: looks good Ni?  
  
Box Persona: *.* OoOooh Long,  
  
Kupo: That's just the beginning part of the chapter,  
  
Box Persona: YAY!  
  
Here is the Riddle,  
  
Thirty white horses on a red hill, First they clamp,, then they champ, then they stand still,  
  
What are the white horses supposed to represent? 


	8. THe Mystery Carpenter is

Kupo: Woah U GOTS IT! ^_____________^  
  
Box Persona: DAMN STRAIGHT! XP  
  
Yami yugi-ette: GRRRRR! U DIE NOW! *Pulls out granade launcher*  
  
Kupo: *Raises eye brow* You pull the trigger and Yami Marik won't like you much!  
  
Box Persona: Oo on me too?  
  
Kupo: Yep, (A/N: GET OFF THE SCREEN YOU STUPAD BUG! ((Not u Box Persona, A real bug! Think Weevil! _^))*Bitch slap*)  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *Deep thought (A/N: Gawd, we are sooooo dead)*  
  
Yami Marik: KUUPOOO! I'M HUNGRY!  
  
Kupo: Box Persona?  
  
Box Persona: Yeah?  
  
Kupo: U have a weak stomach no?  
  
Box Persona: Oh yeah,  
  
Kupo: Do yourself a favour,  
  
Box Persona: what?  
  
Kupo: Turn around. . . .  
  
Box Persona: Why woul- *Kupo rips right arm off and hands it to Yami Marik*  
  
Yami Marik: YAAAAY! *Runs off singing lyrics to 'Share the Land' By the 'Guess Who'*  
  
Kupo: OW! STOP CHEWING!  
  
Box Persona: O.O  
  
Kupo: Heheheheheh? ^^;  
  
Box Persona: O.O;;;  
  
Kupo: o_o Dis can't be good,  
  
Box Persona: *FAINTS!*  
  
Kupo: *Catches*  
  
The Ette's from off stage: AWWWWWWWWWWW!   
  
KuPo: DAB DABRA! *Uses confusion on Yami Yugi Ette while she is still thinking*  
  
(A/N: NOTICE THE CAPITAL 'P' IN THE SECOND KUPO! DATS MY KADABRA!)  
  
Contestants: *Are Utterly Perplexated about what the F*** is going on* Oo;  
  
Kupo: KuPo!  
  
KuPo: Dab?  
  
Kupo: *Sticks translater on him* Intro duce the Guests!  
  
KuPo: Ok Madam  
  
Kupo: ^___^ SEE! IM A MADAM!  
  
Annoying Voice: To days Designers are,  
  
KuPo: *looks at paper* Erm, A Fine young man with an edge in dueling. . . . Mr. Yami Marik Ishtar!  
  
Yami Marik: I'm on Tv? Uh oh, *whipes blood from face* Good tomatos!   
  
KuPo: and our final designer is Chibi Seto  
  
Cseto: Hi! *Siles warmlyand waves,*  
  
Seto fan girl: AWWWWWW! *Dies from cuteness*  
  
KuPo: now to Meet our carpenter!  
  
???: PH33333334 M3!  
  
KuPo: Right, A Mr. Rex Raptor!  
  
Rex: NO WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM IT'S ME! PEOPLE FEAR THE UNKNOWN! D****T!!!  
  
KuPo and Kupo: o________o  
  
KuPo: And a very colorful languge he has there folks, but so do I *Takes off translator*   
  
Kupo: *Covers unsuspecting Pokemon's ears* 0________0  
  
KuPo: DAAAB DAB RA KA KADABRA DAAAAB BRAAA BRA! KADABRA! *puts it back on* AND THAT'S WHY YOUR SHORT!  
  
Rex: Oo  
  
Kupo: ^_^ GO KuPo!  
  
KuPo: ^_____^  
  
Box Persona: I'M! UP! DON"T KILL ME!  
  
YaMI Marik: *Sitting right next to her* *Raises eyebrow* Can I ask you sumthing?  
  
Box Persona: *Scared cause she saw him eat part of Kupo (A/N: THANKS BOX PERSONA!)*  
  
Yami Marik: Does Yami yugi Ette Like Me? *Puppy dog eyes that sumhow worked*  
  
Box Persona: *Is annoyed by the Cuteness!* Yep, just stop it with those eyes already!  
  
Yami Marik: I KNEW IT! *Waddles off*  
  
Box Persona: Oo *see's a little fragment of bloooood on her Shirt, and faints* @_@  
  
Here is todays riddle,  
  
"The More you Take The more you leave behind!"  
  
What Am I?  
  
I ALMOST FORGOTS!  
  
I don't own Pokemon or YGO! GAWDS THAT COULD HAVE BEEN DISASTERUS! 


End file.
